Lassë mîw nín
by Psycopathe
Summary: Thranduil Oropherion a juré de protéger Legolas des pires dangers de la Terre du milieu. Mais il n'a pas prévu que Legolas allait tout faire pour que les dangers viennent à lui. Des épisodes de la vie de Thranduil dans son rôle de père, de la perte de sa femme à l'Appel de la mer.
1. Chapter 1: Finnel limp

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

 **Alors, ça faisait un moment que j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire - que je n'avais pas réellement prévu de mettre en ligne - mais j'en ai décidé autrement! Je suis restée inactive depuis quelques temps, profitant de lectures variées et bossant sur mon Master. Que d'excuses, la vérité est que je n'avais tout simplement pas d'inspiration! Sauf pour cette fic que je complétais de temps en temps mais que je n'y pensais pas forcément :)**

 **Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je m'en sers pour mon propre plaisir!**

 **L'utilisation de mots elfiques dans cette fiction est  purement une traduction de débutante qui est allée regardé dans plusieurs dictionnaires sindarin en ligne ainsi qu'un peu de grammaire!**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture (j'espère)!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1: Finnel limp_**

.

Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, roi actuel de VertBois, récemment père et veuf, se demandait sérieusement si ses conseillers le prenaient pour un Nain.

La situation était très simple : une réunion quotidienne dont le but rébarbatif consistait à discutailler du pourquoi du comment des toiles d'araignées qui commençaient à couvrir, ou plutôt _envahir_ la forêt. Et pour une raison tout à fait connue, les elfes autour du roi étaient presque rouges, voire se plissaient quasiment les lèvres. Et cela, depuis une bonne chandelle.

La discussion allait pourtant bon train si on omettait le fait que les elfes autour du roi balbutiaient plus qu'ils ne parlaient avec cohérence.

Un silence gênant s'installa avant qu'un autre elfe prenne la parole.

« D'après un rapport d'un de nos éclaireurs, il toussota et continua, des orcs commencent à pénétrer... encore plus profondément notre... territoire. Plus que d'habitude... »

Un _autre_ silence. _Eru_ , difficile était de ne pas afficher son air contrarié quand ses conseillers faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas sourire bêtement, ou rire à sa vue. Il s'agissait d'un sujet important que diantre! Ils devraient se concentrer un peu plus au lieu de le fixer sans discrétion aucune en se tortillant les mains. De plus, il souffrait encore de la perte de son amour... même si quelqu'un d'autre accaparait son attention présente.

« La situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais, annonça enfin Thranduil pour tenter de mettre un terme au plus vite à ce conseil ridicule. Nous allons les exterminer avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent plus dans nos terres. Multipliez les patrouilles, deux à trois groupes sur place, le reste des équipes assurera la sécurité du royaume jusqu'au retour des éclaireurs. Nous tournerons ainsi. Prévenez le capitaine de la garde qu'il soit prêt à partir avec quelques elfes dès que possible. »

Thranduil avait dit cela comme s'il l'avait répété. En réalité, il voulait partir le plus vite possible, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à pareille situation.

Tous s'inclinèrent maladroitement. Ils rougissaient pour la plupart, rougeurs qui trahissaient leurs pensées : tous l'observait avec une attention presque obsessionnelle. Ou plutôt ils fixaient sur ce qui reposait entre ses mains et qui, depuis le début de la réunion, jouaient avec ses long cheveux dorés.

Comment résister à l'envie irrésistible de taquiner leur Roi ? Lui-même avait du mal à ignorer son fils quand il lui disait d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop niaise de ne pas lui tirer les cheveux devant tout le monde.

D'un côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix que d'apporter Legolas à ses réunions désormais. Sa femme partie dans les Cavernes de Mandos il y a peu, il se retrouvait à s'occuper seul de lui. Oh, il pouvait nommer une nourrice dans ces moments-là, voire le proposer à Galion son plus fidèle serviteur, mais Thranduil avait du mal à rester plus de quelques minutes loin de sa petite feuille ; c'était plus fort que lui.

Ainsi le conseil prit fin et Thranduil se leva avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable afin de se retirer, Legolas dans ses bras, sa tunique baveuse à souhait et admirée de tous.

Ses sujets avaient au moins la décence de ne pas laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un ricanement en sa présence.

Le roi aurait bien souhaité résider plus longtemps à Fondcombe mais les devoirs lui étaient retombés sur les épaules; le deuil de sa femme et de son père avait assez duré, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras. Il espérait que les conseils d'Elrond allaient l'aider.

.

 _ **Quelques jours plus tôt...**_

« _Ada_.

- _'Daa_.

- _A-da_. »

 _La petite bouche de Legolas s'étira en un sourire et agita les bras en gazouillant. Elrond ne put réprimer lui-même un sourire à la vue de Thranduil s'efforçant d'apprendre un mot au petit elfe maintenant âgé de cinq mois._

 _« Vous me rappelez mes premiers jours avec Elladan et Elrohir, dit-il. Je ne sais quoi penser d'eux maintenant qu'ils ont presque une dizaine d'années._

 _-Au moins vous avez pu les élever avec votre épouse. Les dégâts qu'il aurait pu y avoir, si elle n'avait pas été là !_

 _-Je ne nie pas. Qui sait ce qu'ils seraient devenus sans Celebrian... pire que des orcs._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pire que cela, avoua le Roi en laissant Legolas jouer une fois de plus avec ses cheveux. Quoique... »_

 _Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une créature plus vile qu'un orc, ses pensées s'interrompirent quand Legolas s'agrippait fermement à ses cheveux. Thranduil émit un glapissement de douleur en prenant les mains du petit elfe et il tentait de les faire lâcher prise sans trop de succès. Le sourire d'Elrond s'agrandissait à vue d'oeil._

 _« On dirait qu'il existe quelqu'un qui aime vos cheveux plus que vous-même, mon cher._

 _-Vous ne savez pas à quel point, grommela le roi elfe qui avait enfin réussit à libérer les malheureux otages de Legolas. En route pour votre demeure, j'ai perdu quelques mèches pour les retrouver dans l'antre la plus baveuse que j'ai connue ! »_

 _Le seigneur de Fondcombe rit légèrement, imaginant sûrement tout le tintamarre que Thranduil avait dû faire, entouré de sa garde rapprochée qui devait retenir un rire collectif. Puis il sortit de sa rêverie pour voir son ami se radoucir dans ses gestes alors qu'il caressait distraitement la tête de son fils._

 _« Arriverai-je seulement à élever Legolas comme je le dois ? »_

 _Elrond compatit et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège._

 _«_ _Vos devoirs ne vous laisseront aucun répit, c'est certain, mais je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux._

 _-Le voyez-vous?_ _»_

 _Thranduil avait fait référence à son avenir. Il espérait réellement être un bon père en l'absence de présence féminine dans l'éducation de Legolas. Cependant, il ne se voilait pas la face; être roi et père à la fois était quelque chose qu'Oropher n'avait pu accomplir que partiellement. S'il ne voulait pas reproduire cette erreur, il ne savait pas comment l'éviter._

 _« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, mellon, reprit Elrond. Votre fils deviendra le fruit de vos efforts comme jamais vous ne le soupçonnerez. Votre femme vous a fait confiance tout comme la mienne m'a laissée ma chère Arwen. »_

 _Thranduil resta silencieux quelques instants, peu rassuré par ces paroles. Celebrian partie, ses enfants avaient certes été très affectés par sa mort, mais cela n'avait pas empêché les jumeaux de mettre la cité paisible sans dessus-dessous. Le point positif était qu'Arwen avait été plus qu'un bébé lorsque Celebrian les avait quitté._

 _Son attention retomba sur sa petite feuille qui avait décidément eu l'idée lumineuse de manger ses cheveux. Il lui enleva la mèche enveloppée de salive et voulut le gronder de suite mais ce qu'il vit fit fondre son air dégoûté comme neige au printemps. Le petit Legolas dormait à poings fermés._

 _L'image de Thranduil rougissant devant la bouille endormie de son fils resterait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire d'Elrond._

 _._

Sur ces souvenirs, Thranduil se prépara à se coucher, las du voyage de retour. Il hésita un instant à mettre sa petite feuille dans son berceau. Finalement, il décida de le prendre avec lui dans ce lit devenu soudainement trop grand pour lui. Il serra le contre lui, sa tête reposant sur celui-ci, et se promit intérieurement que jamais il ne lui arriverait malheur.

* * *

 **Ada = Père, papa**

 **Mellon = Ami**

 **Je tiens à prévenir que les chapitres ne seront pas tous de la même longueur - je crains même que le prochain soit plus petit. Désolée d'avance pour le déséquilibre que je vais créer :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Lain a tachol

**Coucou!**

 **Nouveau chapitre! (merci Captain Obvious)**

 **Je vous avais prévenu qu'il serait un peu court par rapport au premier :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: Lain a tachol_**

.

Le roi de VertBois reposait sur son trône après un entretien avec des représentants de la Lorien venus pour affaire. Du moins, 'affaire' était un bien grand mot pour décrire la véritable motivation cachée derrière une supposée aide venant de Galadriel. Une aide se manifestant par un sac rempli de coton. _Pourquoi diable ai-je besoin de coton ?_ , se demandait Thranduil, suspicieux.

Le sac contenant le fameux coton était toujours dans les bras de Galion. Il ne savait que faire avec _ça_ ! Cette sorcière pensait-elle vraiment acheter une alliance – si demande d'alliance y était – avec du _coton_? Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière ce prétendu cadeau. Un cadeau empoisonné, nul doute, selon la partie paranoïaque de sa personne.

Soudain, un cri retentit dans la salle du trône suivi d'un rire très, très bruyant qui se rapprochait du centre de la salle. _Eru_ tout puissant ! Legolas avait fait son entrée en scène.

« _Ada, ada_ ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Souriant de toutes ses petites dents, le jeune elfe montra à tous sa découverte il s'agissait en tout et pour tout d'un lapin en peluche miteux à qui on avait arraché les pattes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ramenait des bibelots pareils mais Thranduil se demandait bien où donc Legolas allait chercher tout ça. Et il avait une vague idée de l'endroit.

« Pour la énième fois Legolas, vous allez me faire le plaisir de jeter cette chose ! ordonna le roi sur un ton presque exaspéré. Ce qui appartient aux humains ne nous appartient pas ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas sortir sans ma permission ?

-Mais... Galion m'a dit que je n'avais rien à craindre, que les arbres me protègeraient ! Et il m'accompagne toujours ! »

Galion sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard coléreux de son roi sur lui comme une promesse à une mort certaine d'avoir mis en danger la vie du prince. Il était quasiment sûr qu'on lui reprochait une énième fois de s'être laissé attendrir par la bouille de Legolas. Il l'avait bien évidemment accompagné en forêt et savait que chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose, le jeune elfe le montrerait à son père juste après s'être changé. Cependant, Galion ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à être pris la main dans le sac devant tant d'elfes réunis.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard, et en privé, disait Thranduil toujours en direction de son serviteur puis revint à Legolas. Maintenant, débarrassez-vous de ce déchet! Les humains souillent notre terre de leur pollution, comme les araignées!

-Mais _ada_ , je veux le garder... »

Et voilà, le coup des grands yeux doux. Thranduil lâcha un grand soupir agacé. Il savait d'avance que cette bataille était perdue. Et tout d'un coup, il eut une idée et son attention retourna vivement sur le sac de coton.

« Galion, appela-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale tout en ne lâchant pas le sac des yeux.

- _Aran_ _n_ _ín_ ? »

Le roi lui fit signe de se pencher, ce que son majordome fit sans hésitation, et il lui murmura l'ordre de lui rapporter quelque chose. Puis il congédia les elfes de la Lorien, leur priant de se reposer et de se restaurer. Galion se retira de même, la seule différence était qu'il hâtait le pas sous le regard menaçant de Thranduil.

Un peu plus tard, le serviteur revint avec l'objet demandé et le tendit à son roi qui ne le remercia que d'un hochement de tête.

« Si je puis demander... »

Nouveau regard froid. Galion ne tourna pas autour du pot, même effrayé.

« Que comptez-vous faire avec cette... boîte à couture ?

-Rien qui vous concerne. Ou presque. » répondit Thranduil qui marcha en direction de ses quartiers, tenant Legolas par la main. Ce dernier esquissa un geste d'au revoir à un Galion sur le point de rendre l'âme.

.

Le lendemain, Thranduil se rendit dans la salle du trône de nouveau, un Legolas tout sourire sur ses talons, pour le départ des elfes de la Lorien. Galion, déjà présent, ne manqua pas de remarquer un détail troublant chez son roi _et_ son prince.

« _Aran_ _n_ _ín_ , qu'est-il arrivé à vos mains ?! »

Ces dernières avaient les doigts bandés comme si Thranduil avait participé à une activité douteuse la veille. Cependant, Thranduil esquiva la question et passa devant lui en lui ordonnant de garder Legolas qui n'avait pas lâché l'autre détail troublant du matin que Galion avait remarqué. Inutile de préciser que le roi ne voulait absolument pas d'une ballade à l'extérieur du palais.

« _Ernil n_ _ín_ , voilà un bien étrange animal que vous avez là.

- _Ada_ l'a fabriqué ! » répliqua Legolas toujours avec un grand sourire qui fit presque oublié au serviteur la raison de son trouble.

La peluche qu'il tenait à présent n'était plus le lapin décapité de la journée précédente, mais un lapin bien plus bizarre et difforme qui avait les yeux trop décalés par rapport au nez, une oreille plus petite que l'autre et un corps barré de 'points de sutures', sans parler des pattes qui... ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

Galion réprima un rire. Au moins, le jeune elfe semblait tenir à cette peluche fait de la main de son propre père comme le plus précieux des trésors qu'il avait trouvé. Même les représentants de Galadriel souriaient à cette vue.

* * *

 **(Chapitre 1) _Finnel limp_ : Cheveux mouillés**

 ** _Lain a tachol_ : Fil et aiguille**

 ** _Ada_ : père**

 ** _Aran n_ _ín_ : Mon roi**

 ** _Ernil_ _n_ _ín_ : prince**

 **Rappel: ceci est une piètre traduction français-sindarin dont j'ai recherché le vocabulaire et la grammaire dans différents sites! Merci de ne pas me critiquer dessus s'il vous plaît! m(_ _)m**


	3. Chapter 3: Galas rîn

**Re-coucou!**

 **Désolée du retard ^^ Troisième chapitre de Lassë mîw nin, court lui aussi, comme le prochain à paraître!**

 **Je tiens à préciser une fois encore que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3: Galas rîn_

.

A tout juste onze ans, le jeune prince semblait comploter derrière le dos de son père. Voilà un mois que la situation durait et Legolas brillait par son absence à chaque fin de journée. Thranduil passa une dernière fois dans ses quartiers, confirmant une fois de plus qu'il ne s'y cachait pas. Diantre, où était-il passé ?

En temps normal il ne s'inquièterait pas. Il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. Mais ces temps-ci étaient loin d'êtres normaux car Legolas s'amusait de plus en plus avec ses précepteurs et osait lui mentir quand son père lui avait demandé la veille ce qu'il fabriquait. Thranduil savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû passer l'hiver chez Elrond et ses deux garnements, ces derniers avaient sûrement corrompu sa petite feuille innocente et vulnérable.

Thranduil passa donc le reste de la journée dans la salle du trône, inquiet même s'il ne le montrait qu'à moitié. Il ne vit pas ses serviteurs lui lancer des regards à la fois soucieux et amusés. Ces derniers étaient habitués à ses va-et-vient permanents et préféraient nettement ce roi elfe comparé à l'épave qu'il avait été à la mort d'Oropher et de la reine. Legolas était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, même en étant le garnement le plus terrible du royaume.

.

Tard dans la nuit, Legolas arriva dans sa chambre dans le noir total. Cependant, une bougie allumée à côté de son lit attira son attention et le regard de son père croisa le sien.

« _Ion_ , puis-je avoir connaissance de vos activités nocturnes ? »

La phrase était prononcée un poil coléreux et un poil inquiet. Legolas baissa la tête en rougissant de s'être fait attrapé mais il savait bien que cela arriverait un moment ou un autre. Thranduil, lui, laissa échapper un soupir, se doutant bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Puis il observa plus attentivement son fils; ecchymoses sur les bras, vêtements salis de terre, cheveux complètement emmêlés. Décidément, il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans la forêt, comme lui-même il y avait longtemps.

« N'oubliez pas de vous laver et d'enfiler une autre tunique. Nous parlerons demain matin.

- _Ada_ , j'aimerais justement que vous veniez avec moi demain matin ! » annonça Legolas de sa petite voix joviale.

Bien que Thranduil était surpris, il ne put lui dire non et acquiesça tout de suite après. Il gâtait un peu trop son fils mais peut-être aurait-il le fin mot de l'histoire et il laisserait à Galion le soin de prendre en main les affaires du royaume le temps qu'il faudrait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils sortirent donc dans la forêt. Thranduil avait troqué sa tunique royale pour porter une tenue plus pratique qu'il avait laissée à l'abandon depuis la mort de son père. Il suivit Legolas loin dans les bois, la partie de la Forêt Noire qui n'avait pas encore été touchée par les araignées.

Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient toujours, Thranduil vit une autre personne qui semblait les attendre. Il n'eut cependant pas de mal à la reconnaître.

« Tiens-donc, Radagast. Voilà fort longtemps.

-De même, Majesté! Prince Legolas, je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt ! Mais montrons plutôt le fruit de votre travail sans plus tarder ! Vous l'avez cherchée sans relâche alors autant en finir au plus vite ! »

Sur le coup, Thranduil devenait de plus en plus curieux et il passa sur le comportement du mage en sa présence. Qu'avait bien pu faire Legolas ? Et surtout, pourquoi Legolas fréquentait-il ce fou ? Comment était-ce arrivé ?

« _Ada_ , c'est pour vous! Radagast m'a beaucoup aidé à la trouver ! »

Les questions cessèrent d'affluer dans son esprit tandis que le roi aperçut dans les mains délicates du petit elfe, une graine qu'il reconnut comme celle d'une plante extrêmement rare et d'une incroyable beauté une fois à maturité. C'était la préférée de sa défunte femme. Sa première pensée ne fut pas de se demander comment Legolas avait eu connaissance de cette plante, ni s'il savait ce qu'elle signifiait pour son père. Une seule image lui vint à l'esprit et adoucissait ses traits: celle de sa femme, contemplant tendrement une jeune pousse dont la graine était enterrée avec le placenta de leur nouveau-né.*

Puis sa petite feuille, si innocente, lui demanda s'il pouvait, avec son père, planter cette graine au pied de la statue qui trônait à l'entrée du royaume. La statue de sa mère. Et là non plus, il ne put décliner. Galion allait devoir attendre plus longtemps que prévu. Il en oublia même la présence de l' _istari_.

* * *

 ** _Galas rîn_ : (litt) Plante reine ou Plante souvenir**

 ** _Ada_ : Père/papa**

 ** _Istari_ : Mage**

 ***En prenant la version simplifiée des traditions polynésiennes, plus particulièrement tahitiennes, enterrer le placenta du bébé est signe de protection et d'un lien profond qui le liera à sa terre natale et à sa famille. Il est souvent de coutume de l'enterrer avec une plante ou au pied d'un arbre :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Elei

**Bonjour bonjour! Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur cette petite note, je dois avouer avoir perdu l'envie d'écrire et surtout de relire ce que j'avais déjà écrit depuis ce qui me semblait une décennie! Egoïste de ma part, mais la vérité (~°u°)~**

 **Je rassure ceux qui suivent toujours l'histoire, je l'ai terminée! Il faut juste que je n'oublie pas de relire attentivement et publier toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Je rappelle que les mots elfiques utilisés dans cette fiction n'est qu'une tentative, peut-être ratée, de traduction totalement littérale!**

 **Je pense avoir oublié de rappeler que les elfes ne vieillissent pas comme les humains et que je compte en années humaines! Pour beaucoup de personnes, l'âge adulte serait 50 ans, pour beaucoup d'autres, ce serait plus que ça. J'ai pris le premier pour tout vous dire!**

 **Ce chapitre est court (encore) et concerne les rêves. Je n'ai aucune opinion extrême en bien ou en mal sur le sujet philosophique / spirituel de la chose, c'était juste un truc qui me passait par la tête! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4: Elei_**

A vingt-trois ans, Legolas, qui était déjà le plus beau prince elfe de tous les temps – selon Thranduil -, devint plus beau encore au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait et qu'il ressemblait à son père: les même yeux bleus perçants, les même cheveux blond-platines, et le même caractère espiègle comme le roi à son âge.

Thranduil en était fier. Legolas était comme le joyau le plus rare, le plus difficile à dénicher. Un mirthril pur jamais atteint. Lentement, il s'était fait connaître dans toutes les régions voisines depuis qu'il l'accompagnait dans ses rares – très rares – voyages diplomatiques. Presque tout le monde l'enviait. Parfois, quand Thranduil jugeait nécessaire qu'ils prennent un peu de repos, ils descendaient à Fondcombe avec quelques soldats qui voulaient faire leur deuil. Et les habitants de cette cité n'avaient pu décrocher le regard de Legolas chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Mais ses pensées revinrent vers Legolas lui-même quand des pas légers s'arrêta non loin de lui. Sa belle feuille n'avait pas que des moments où elle était verte et pleine de beauté...

« _Ada_ , puis-je ? » murmura le prince à l'entrée de la chambre du roi.

Il y avait aussi ces moments où Legolas cauchemardait et venait chercher réconfort dans les bras de son père. En général, ses cauchemars impliquaient des araignées et Thranduil ne pouvait rien faire pour le protéger dans ce monde.

Il s'assit sur le lit et écarta les bras, invitant une fois de plus muettement son fils à venir se réfugier, ce que ce dernier fit presque immédiatement. Il le serra fort dans ses bras afin de calmer les légers tremblements de Legolas. Thranduil pensa alors que peu importe l'âge qu'aurait son fils, il serait toujours là pour lui.

« Encore une araignée ?

-... Oui... et non, chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

-Racontez-moi, _ion_. »

Thranduil ne s'attendait pas à avoir un rêve différent des précédents. Il frotta doucement le dos de Legolas, l'encourageant à parler. Ce que Legolas fit après être certain d'avoir le contrôle sur sa voix.

« Au début, la même araignée me pourchasse dans la forêt. Je cours, j'enjambe, je saute mais elle est toujours derrière moi à hurler qu'elle va me tuer puis à serpenter entre les arbres. Mais elle s'est transformée, elle devient plus grosse, elle perd ses poils. Des écailles apparaissent, sa pupille se transforme en une grande fente noire au milieu de l'or qui scintillait dans ses yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que si l'araignée ne peut m'avoir, le dragon te brûlera. »

Le souvenir douloureux du côté gauche du visage brûlé de Thranduil refit surface. Il prit sur lui-même pour empêcher la magie de se dissiper. La Bataille de Gundabad avait laissé une autre trace de son passé sur son corps et son âme car le feu du dragon le blessa, mais la pire chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé ce même jour était la perte de sa femme quelques semaines après la naissance de Legolas.

Thranduil lâcha un soupir et serrait encore plus son fils. Il ne devait absolument pas montrer cette peur qui surgissait de nouveau, surtout pas à l'elfe qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Il se devait de le protéger, ne pas céder à la faiblesse. Legolas était le joyau de Vertbois, et si un dragon venait à le réclamer, Thranduil n'hésiterait pas à combattre la bête quitte à recevoir d'autres blessures traumatisantes.

Puis il commença à chanter, espérant apaiser la peur du dragon que Legolas n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Etait-ce seulement une coïncidence ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Le roi décida de mettre tout son cœur pour chasser ce nouveau cauchemar qui les hantait tous les deux.

* * *

 ** _Elei_ : Rêve**


	5. Chapter 5: Emerth a Rhaich

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui me suivent! Je vous remercie tout d'abord d'avoir lu jusque-là malgré la "Grande Pause"!**

 **Je pense que certains vont me faire la remarque dans ce chapitre concernant l'emploi des verbes, surtout au début. Pour ça, je suis désolée d'avance :P**

 **Petit mention du Hobbit (le film).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5: Emerth a Rhaich**_

Quand il avait été plus jeune, Thranduil aimait se promener dans VertBois. Surtout le matin, quand les arbres se réveillaient peu à peu et que leurs mélodies s'élevaient haut dans le ciel éclairci. Le vent frais brossait le feuillage de ces maîtres de la forêt à son passage, et l'elfe se souvenait qu'il marchait avec aisance dans un environnement défini hostile par les humains. Malgré les hautes racines, les rivières et ruisseaux qui barraient sa route, chacun de ses pas étaient assurés et calculés sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Il se rappelait un de ses mentors, un elfe des bois, qui lui disait que s'il faisait confiance à la nature, alors cette confiance serait mutuelle.

Mais tout ce qu'il avait connu dans cette forêt n'était plus. Son mentor était mort avec Oropher lors de la guerre de la Dernière Alliance et VertBois se transformait lentement en Forêt Noire. A cette époque, il s'était subitement retrouvé roi et avait parfois besoin de faire le vide en continuant ses petites marches. Et puisque les Valars semblaient lui en vouloir, sa femme mourut en même temps que ses envies de promenades, laissant derrière elle leur Legolas, désormais au bout de sa trente quatrième année.

Son fils lui arrivait presque à la tête maintenant – les jeunes elfes poussaient vite – et avait pris la mauvaise habitude de se balader seul en dehors de la montagne. Thranduil supposait que Legolas tenait de lui mais il faisait son possible pour éviter de le faire sortir, surtout quand Radagast ne trainait pas dans son royaume.

Ce matin-là, il se dirigea justement vers l'entrée principale du palais où deux gardes étaient postés. Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient en l'ayant vu arrivé, le roi n'avait pas eu besoin de leur demander si Legolas était de sortie. C'était donc avec un grand agacement qu'il franchissait le pont menant à l'intérieur d'une forêt qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours, même ensorcelée. Le tout sous les yeux médusés des gardes qui avaient amorcé un geste pour le suivre, ce que Thranduil avait immédiatement refusé, continuant sur sa lancée.

Sans en avoir conscience, l'elfe blond empruntait exactement le même chemin qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Les arbres, loin de l'avoir oublié, semblèrent presque entamer une mélodie, faisant voler leurs feuilles vertes qui tombèrent devant le roi.

Et puis Thranduil arriva à la limite de la forêt qu'il connaissait et fit face à une forêt aussi sombre que ses occupants. Cela lui fendait le cœur, de savoir que son royaume serait un jour encerclé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Cependant, il rebroussa chemin, sachant d'avance que Legolas, malgré son obstination à se balader, ne s'aventurerait jamais au-delà des limites. Bien qu'il y ait pensé avant, il prit une nouvelle direction, celle qui menait à la statue de sa tendre épouse où il espérait y retrouver son fils.

Son regard fut alors porté sur des miséreux qui traversaient son royaume. Un peuple que Thranduil avait refusé d'aider et qui se retrouvaient sans toits sur leurs têtes. Les Nains d'Erebor, survivants du massacre de Dale et de la Montagne Solitaire. Thranduil retint une grimace. Ces égoïstes créatures des cavernes osaient souiller de leur présence le chemin qu'il avait souvent emprunté avec son épouse.

Soudain, il se ressaisit quand il entendit un infime bruit non loin. _Que les Valars soient bénis d'avoir doté aux elfes une ouïe remarquable!_

« Votre manque de discrétion vous fera perdre votre envie de rejoindre mon armée, Legolas Vertefeuille. »

Thranduil avait senti son fils non loin de lui, il savait qu'il se cachait dans le maigre feuillage. Il savait que Legolas savait, mais ce dernier ne descendait pas pour autant. Alors le roi s'approcha de l'arbre de Legolas dans l'intention de rester au pied de celui-ci et d'attendre en regardant les nains partir lentement.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, durant lesquels ils purent entendre des gémissements de blessés et de nourrissons, lorsque la voix du jeune elfe s'éleva comme brise dans l'air :

« Ce qui leur est arrivé…

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Thranduil, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

-Smaug a chassé d'Erebor la lignée de Durin qui n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. »

Thranduil prit une profonde inspiration, sentant où Legolas voulait en venir.

« Aucune aide ne leur sera apportée, _ion nin_. Ce n'est pas le dragon qui a causé leur perte, mais leur cupidité longtemps pointée du doigt et cependant ignorée de ses propriétaires. »

Sa petite feuille ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il était encore jeune, il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en leur présence et écouter leurs malheurs. Sur ces derniers mots, le roi prit le chemin du palais en intimant au prince de le suivre maintenant que le groupe désolé de nains avait disparu.

* * *

 ** _Emerth_ : Destins**

 ** _Rhaich_ : Malédictions**


	6. Chapter 6: Bronwe

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Peut-être que certains vont me taper dessus mais ce chapitre ne parlera pas des évènements du Hobbit. Au contraire, nous avons fait un saut dans le temps! J'en ai décidé ainsi car n'ayant pas lu les livres où je sais que Legolas est absent, et n'ayant pas réellement trouvé d'utilité à sa présence dans les films à part du fanservice. (Je n'ai rien contre les films!)**

 **Donc pour cette légère version d'une énième fanfiction de "Legolas-est-là-pendant-le-Hobbit-mais-ne-se-montre-pas", les évènements sont post-Hobbit et Legolas est toujours un jeune adolescent en quête de problèmes!**

 **Je remercie encore les lecteurs, assidus ou non, de suivre un auteur qui ne vous mérite pas tellement il ne respecte pas les publications régulières XD**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6: Bronwe_**

Dans la salle du trône, l'heure était des plus graves pour les chasseurs elfes revenus de patrouille.

« Où est Legolas ? »

Thranduil avait employé le ton qu'il réservait d'habitude aux personnes qui avaient failli à un devoir des plus essentiels. Pire que cela, ils n'avaient pas pu ramener Legolas au palais.

« Nous ne savons rien de l'endroit où il est parti, _aran nín_ , tenta d'expliquer un malheureux volontaire tout tremblant devant le regard d'acier de son roi. Alors que nous étions en train de combattre les araignées, le prince s'est soudainement évaporé...

-Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez perdu de vue ? Que vous n'avez pas été capable de le surveiller ? »

Thranduil, de son côté, avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver la patrouille en vie, comme à chaque fois que son fils sortait sonder les alentours avec ses meilleurs hommes. Cependant, sa joie avait vite fait de retomber quand il avait appris l'absence évidente d'une tête blonde parmi les arrivants. Ses serviteurs avaient pu assister à un mélange d'émotions qui se disputaient la place sur son visage royal. Bien sûr qu'il était soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils étaient rentrés sains et saufs mais, comme tout père qui se respectait, toucher à la chair de sa chair, c'était signer son arrêt de mort ! Oh, évidemment que Legolas pouvait désormais se débrouiller seul, Thranduil avait lui-même assisté à quelques unes de ses séances d'entraînement. Legolas était prêt, mais son père, lui, jamais ne le serait.

« Pourquoi est-il parti comme ça ? Y-a-t-il seulement une raison cachée derrière sa fuite ? Non ! Pas une fuite... c'est sûrement autre chose. Quelque chose qui l'a obligée à abandonner les chasseurs. Mais la forêt est devenue trop dangereuse ! Que faire s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Où s'est-il rendu ? Ces elfes aussi, ils auraient pu mieux le surveiller, anticiper ce geste, mais non ! Où donc es-tu, _ion_?! »

Au final, le roi se retrouva à ruminer seul dans son coin, laissant à qui voulait entendre son monologue. Et l'un de ceux qui entendit à ce moment-là la dernière supplique éleva sa voix haletante, mais teintée de joie :

« Je suis rentré, _adar_! »

Des exclamations fusèrent en direction du prince qui venait d'entrer dans la vaste salle, essoufflé et sali de la tête aux pieds. Les chasseurs furent les premiers à s'avancer vers lui, heureux de constater que Legolas était sain et sauf et aussi heureux d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine. Mais ce qui surpris presque tout le monde, Legolas à part, était la réaction de Thranduil. Il n'avait pas bougé de son trône. Après toutes ses lamentations des dernières minutes, il ne laissa rien entrevoir de sa joie à la vue de son fils revenu seul de la forêt. Au lieu de cela, une colère froide apparut.

Le roi vit un doute s'installer dans le regard de son fils. Il croyait qu'il allait probablement recevoir une correction, que c'était la goutte de trop, que Thranduil pouvait laisser Legolas faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais il y avait des limites.

Thranduil était sur le point de lui dire ses quatre vérités... quand il s'aperçut de la position étrange de Legolas.

« _Ion_...

- _Adar_?

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous tenez dans vos bras ? »

En effet, Legolas semblait tenir quelque chose enveloppé sous une couche de tissu qui devait être sa cape d'éclaireur. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas une autre peluche miteuse ou autre babiole, déchet des humains. Une habitude qui ne le quittait malheureusement pas. Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand Legolas dévoila ce qu'il portait depuis sa courte disparition. C'était un jeune faon, inconscient apparemment, et blessé si on en croyait le sang laissé sur son pelage.

« Elle est la raison de ma petite fugue. D'ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir abandonné comme je l'ai fait sans donner d'explications, annonça le jeune elfe blond en se tournant vers la patrouille. J'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme et vous ai mis en danger. Mais je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : je voulais la sauver. »

Un des chasseurs s'approcha de son prince en arborant un léger sourire mais en gardant un air sérieux.

« _Ernil nín_ , vous avez eu raison de ne pas vous inquiéter pour nous. Mais, de grâce, pourriez-vous éviter que cela ne se reproduise ? »

Une fois qu'il eut obtenu de Legolas un acquiescement hésitant, l'elfe lui demanda la charge de l'animal afin qu'il puisse le soigner et laisser le blond en tête à tête avec Thranduil. Ce dernier, d'un geste de la main, intima aux autres elfes de partir, les laissant véritablement seuls.

Du haut de son trône, Thranduil surplombait Legolas tout comme sa sourde colère étouffait le plus jeune des deux elfes. Il inspira profondément afin de se calmer. Après tout, c'était un cas assez particulier qui avait amené Legolas à désobéir à ses ainés. Il ne savait s'il devait le punir pour avoir sauvé un faon plutôt que de penser à sa propre vie, mais au fond de lui, et avec une certaine honte, il aurait souhaité que le sauvetage de cet animal n'ait pas eu lieu. La sécurité de son unique fils était plus primordiale que n'importe quel être vivant.

Vaincu, il passa une main sur son dur visage.

« Vous ressemblez trop à votre mère, plus têtue qu'un orc et savait que peu importe ses bêtises, j'allais toujours les lui pardonner. »

Thranduil baissa la tête, réfléchit un moment avant de se lever et de descendre lentement les marches dans l'intention de partir, n'osant croiser les yeux de son fils tant sa femme lui manquait en cet instant. Elle aurait pu trouver quelque conseil à lui donner dans ce genre de situation. Que devait-il faire ?

« _Adar_. »

La douce voix de Legolas s'était élevée comme brise au printemps. Thranduil trouva le courage de lever la tête. Legolas avait étiré un sourire attendrissant comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

« N'oubliez pas que j'ai aussi hérité beaucoup de vous. De votre propre personnalité, j'ai votre détermination et le sens du devoir envers mon royaume. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'ignorer l'appel d'un ami de la forêt, et je pense que vous auriez fait tout autant. »

Legolas s'avança lentement vers Thranduil et, quand il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, il lui prit les mains avec douceur.

« Je suis vivant, et cela, c'est grâce à vous. Je me suis durement entraîné et, désormais, je ferai tout pour vous protéger maintenant que j'en ai les capacités. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, _aran n_ _ín_ : ayez foi en votre prince. »

Suite à cette annonce si princier, le roi pencha la tête jusqu'à toucher de son front celui de sa petite feuille. Il souriait.

* * *

 ** _Bronwe_ : Fidélité**


End file.
